


in the club tonight

by marlenwhale



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Dancing, Dresses, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlenwhale/pseuds/marlenwhale
Summary: В клубе темно и пахнет двигающимися телами, музыка громкая и ритмичная, а на Леонарде платье





	in the club tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the club tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644377) by [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil). 



В клубе темно и пахнет двигающимися телами, музыка громкая и ритмичная, а на Леонарде платье.

Оно цвета проточной воды, с высоким воротом и рукавами до острых запястных костей Леонарда. Но короткое, очень короткое. Когда Леонард начинает двигаться, оно поднимается по бедру, обнажая тонкую полоску черных боксеров. Ему приходится все время одергивать платье вниз. Оно облегает его настолько, что при нормальном свете его силуэт выглядит обнаженным. И оно такое мягкое.

Спок знает, что оно мягкое, ведь это он помогал Леонарду одеться два часа назад. Леонард стоял перед зеркалом в каюте Спока, смущенный, сомневаясь, может ли вообще носить такое. Может ли он просто взять и надеть нечто такое вызывающее. Спок позволил ему бормотать и жаловаться. Приложил платье к его телу, оценивая и представляя, как оно будет смотреться, и поцеловал Леонарда в шею. Медленно снимал его форменку, пока он дрожал и крутился. Когда на нем остались только черные боксеры, Спок одел его. Скользнул руками по его бедрам и груди, коснулся спины, пока застегивал замок до самой шеи. Леонард вздрогнул и Спок снова поцеловал его, прежде чем сам начал собираться для вечеринки. 

Все приоделись для вылазки на берег. Это редкое и захватывающее явление для экипажа, так что Джим предложил отправиться танцевать, чтобы отпраздновать. Только люди с мостика, чтобы "узнать друг друга получше", хотя, конечно, все они хорошо знают друг друга. Каждый из них готов умереть за других, а некоторые уже это сделали и вернулись. Они все прекрасно знают друг друга. 

Наверное, Джим именно поэтому не видел проблемы с предложениям этого клуба. Спок наблюдает со своего места, где он сидит за столиком, далеко от танцпола. Приемлемо и относительно уединенно одновременно. После того, как несколько коллег закатили глаза на его выбор, все ушли, хотя Леонард пристально посмотрел на него со странной тоской во взгляде. 

Но теперь, кажется, Леонард забыл об одиночестве, которое чувствовал, после отказа Спока танцевать. Он откинул голову назад, губы растянулись в улыбке, когда он повернулся к Джиму. Джим зашел в транспортерную в рубашке и брюках, но как только увидел Леонарда извинился и вернулся уже в платье сам. Оно длиннее, чем у Леонарда, с более открытым вырезом и ниспадающей свободной юбкой, которая легко поднимается, когда Леонард скользит между ног Джима коленом. Сзади к Леонарду прижимается Ухура, она оглаживает руками его талию и ведет их вниз, чтобы сжать бедра и притиснуть к своим. Ее собственный наряд такой же сексуальный: штаны с высокой талией, рубашка на пуговицах и высокие сапоги, почти до колен. В нескольких шагах от них танцуют мистер Скотт, Сулу, Чехов и Чапел в свободном кругу пространства. Чехов фотографирует Сулу, чтобы тот позже отправил Бену. Вспышка его камеры соответствует пульсирующему свету. 

Спок не чувствует ревности, наблюдая, как его друзья танцуют без него, даже когда Джим тянет Ленарда ближе к себе и тот прижимается к его шее ртом. Это просто танец. Радость быть живым, быть в порядке, чувствовать тела других людей рядом со своим. Спок понимает это чувство. 

Нет, это не ревность, когда он смотрит на танцующего Леонарда, но собственничество. Он всегда ощущает это, смотря на своего партнера. Их отношения слишком новые и свежие, и Спок просто не успел развить какие-либо блоки, чтобы предотвращать реакцию своего тела, когда видит Леонарда. 

Спок все еще наблюдал, когда песня сменилась, ритм музыки теперь медленный. Леонард взъерошил волосы Джима и прервался, оставив его и Ухуру танцевать одних. Они неловко, но не неудобно, держат друг друга, качая бедрами. Леонард подошел к бару и заказал что-то прозрачное в высоком стакане, а затем повернулся, осматривая комнату, пока его взгляд не упал на маленький уголок Спока. 

Спок удивился, что Леонард смог разглядеть его. Подозрения подтвердились, когда Леонард нахмурился, явно смущенный, а потом отодвинулся от бара. Он прохаживался по залу, только чтобы расслабиться, когда угол изменился, и он смог увидеть Спока за полукруглой стеной. 

Леонард плавно опустился за стол рядом со Споком, поставив свой стакан. Стекло на нем запотевшее и пальцы Леонарда влажные. Леонард приблизился к Споку, чтобы перекричать шум, и Спок почувствовал, какой Леонард разгоряченный.

\- Развлекаешься? 

Спок поднял брови.

Леонард хихикнул, низко и хрипло, вибрация прошла через его тело. Один этот звук заставил Спока жаждать его.

\- Да, я так и думал.

Спок любит, как Леонард смотрит на него, его взгляд горячий и довольный. Несмотря на то, что они часто спорили о вулканском стоицизме Спока, Леонард, кажется теперь понимает его. 

\- Тебе нравится музыка?

Леонарду пришлось наклониться к Споку, чтобы услышать его ответ, но он кивнул.

\- У них здесь неплохой диджей. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю. Никогда не слышал половину этих проклятых песен раньше, но они хороши для танцев. 

\- Довольно... громко, - ответил Спок. 

Леонард затрепетал ресницами, поднимая свой напиток и откидываясь на спинку диванчика. Он начал пить из соломинки, и Спок даже не попытался скрыть, как уставился на горло Леонарда, когда тот глотал. Леонард поймал его взгляд и изогнул бровь в их собственном тайном языке. Он снова приблизился к Споку и его голая нога прижалась к облаченной в ткань споковой. 

\- Хочешь? - спросил он, предлагая стакан.

Спок взял его, ожидая, что это будет алкоголь, и удивился, что это обычная вода. Он сделал небольшой глоток, стекло охладило кончики его пальцев и он отставил стакан на стол. Он устроился на своем месте и небрежно обвил талию Леонарда рукой. 

Леонард мурлыкнул и прислонился к Споку, позволив ему притянуть себя к груди. Спок пробежался пальцами по его ребрам, чувствуя их под шелковистой тканью платья. Которое снова задралось и Спок увидел тонкую черную линию боксеров. 

Он поднял взгляд и огляделся, оценивая ситуацию. Они в относительно уединенном месте. Остальные полностью поглощены танцами. Леонарду тепло и хорошо, он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Спока. Он чувствует... что имеет право быть таким ластящимся на публике, и Спок не видит причин, почему не может положить свою руку на бедро Леонарда и оставить ее там. 

Леонард придвинулся еще ближе, и снова хихикнул.

\- Ты смотрел, как я танцую, м?

Спок кивнул, провел пальцем по гладкой коже бедра Леонарда и тот вздрогнул. 

\- Я- я подумал, может, это ты, но я не мог тебя видеть. - Леонард прижал руку к его груди и легко повел вниз, - И, думаю, заметить тебя в этом должно быть очень легко. 

Спок нахмурился

\- Мистер Скотт назвал эту рубашку праздничной. 

\- Все, что Скотти называет "праздничным", должно быть, - он задохнулся на середине предложения, Спок протолкнул руку между его ног и те сами собой раздвинулись, - должно б-быть сожжено. 

Спок скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Леонарда и засунул ее в нижнее белье. Наслаждаясь его реакцией, он взял мягкий член Леонарда в ладонь и провел большим пальцем по яичкам. Перекатил их и Леонард дернулся, восхитительно выгнувшись. 

\- Спок, ты- мы же- мы на людях. 

Спок кивнул. Он медленно сжал руку на Леонарде и его бедра поднялись вверх.

\- Я осведомлен, - он сделал паузу, словно раздумывает, чувствуя, как Леонард дрожит от возбуждения, как его член постепенно начал твердеть в его руке, - Это значит, что ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил трогать тебя?

Леонард прикусил нижнюю губу и покачал головой.

\- Нет, - прошептал он, покачав головой, а потом повторил, уже громче, чтобы Спок услышал сквозь музыку, - Нет, я этого не говорил. 

Спок наклонился, чтобы поцеловать изогнутую шею Леонарда и слегка погладил его член. Леонард обнял Спока и притянул ближе к себе, дрожа от восторга. Рукава платья очень мягкие вокруг шеи Спока, тело Леонарда вялое и умоляющее о прикосновениях. Спок почувствовал, как он вздохнул, когда дернул платье вверх, обнажая округлый зад, чтобы он мог добраться до него и приступить к действиям. 

В таком клубе они, вероятно, не единственные, чьи прикосновения миновали границы приемлемости. Тем не менее, Спок доволен своей дальновидностью при выборе этого полускрытого диванчика. Он скользнул рукой к маленькому участку обнаженной спины Леонарда, а затем опустил ее еще ниже, прямо за пояс его боксеров. 

Леонард приподнял таз навстречу руке, изгибаясь и идеально вписываясь в ладонь Спока. Он сжал его зад, чтобы снова почувствовать, как Леонард стонет. И коснулся пальцем входа, удивленный, обнаружив, что Леонард влажный. Он снова поцеловал шею Леонарда и пальцами прошелся по его чувствительной дырке. Леонард кивнул ему в плечо. 

\- Ты можешь, - сказал он, - Я подготовил себя. 

Спок медленно толкнул два пальца внутрь, удивляясь, как легко Леонард смог их принять. Он скользкий, смазанный, хорошо растянутый, совершенно расслабленный и открытый для Спока. Который немного отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, очарованный такой предусмотрительностью Леонарда. 

\- Когда у тебя была возможность сделать это?

Леонард вспыхнул красивым оттенком розового.

\- Когда ты выбирал это нечто ужасающе-чудовищное, что называешь рубашкой. Я вошел в ванную и... - он изогнулся, чтобы продемонстрировать, - Я думал, что... позже, когда мы вернемся домой. Я бы не смог ждать. Танцы... делают меня таким. 

\- Это волнует тебя? - спросил Спок, сгибая пальцы.

Леонард снова прикусил губу.

\- Да. Что-то вроде. Быть настолько свободным. Я-я не знаю.

Спок прекрасно понимает.

\- Меня это тоже волнует. Пьянит. То... как ты танцуешь. 

\- Боже, Спок.

\- Это возбуждает меня, - добавил Спок, будто это было недостаточно ясно. Глаза Леонарда потемнели от желания, он дернулся навстречу руке Спока, явно желая, чтобы он двигал пальцами жестче, сильнее.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был у меня на коленях.

Леонард посмотрел на толпу людей, которые не обращали никакого внимания на творившееся с ним и обернулся обратно к Споку. 

\- Здесь?

\- Прямо здесь. 

Он отнял руки, чтобы облегчить Леонарду выбор, раздвинул ноги и похлопал себя по коленям. 

\- Как ты делал с Нийотой. 

Румянец Леонарда стал ярче. Он с нетерпением вскарабкался на колени Спока и попытался сесть боком, но Спок развернул его лицом в толпу. Леонард начал извиваться.

\- Но теперь я не вижу тебя, - пожаловался он.

\- Ты должен только чувствовать меня. 

Спок поднял руки к груди Леонарда и совсем легко коснулся его сосков. Леонард напрягся, тело изогнулось от удовольствия.

\- Станцуй для меня Леонард? 

У него недостаточно места для маневра под этим столом, поэтому то, что он делает - меньше чем танец, просто грубое и отчаянное трение о Спока. Тело Леонарда возвышается над ним, его запах отчетливый после танцев, там, где они соприкасаются душно, жарко. Спок зарылся носом между лопаток Леонарда и повел руками по его груди, придавая его беспорядочным движениям форму. Он прижал его к себе, а затем стиснул пальцы на его сосках, что торчат сквозь тонкую ткань. Леонард дернулся от этого и приподнялся. 

Спок возбужден, совершенно и полностью. Он чувствует, как становится мокрым в штанах, он хочет быть внутри Леонарда, заполнить его. Одной рукой он осторожно притянул Леонарда к себе на плечо за шею. Он видит все его тело, прослеживает его изгибы от груди и вниз. То, как он двигается и дрожит, его живот напрягается под платьем, которое поднято так высоко, что Спок может видеть, как его эрекция натягивает белье, а головка выглядывает из-за резинки. Спок обхватил его член кулаком, Леонард ахнул, а его тело застыло. 

\- Не останавливайся, - Спок успокоил его поцелуями на шее.

\- Никогда не хотел, - Леонард покачай головой.

Леонард трется о член Спока, твердый и мокрый, спрятанный в неудобных теперь белье и штанах. Он то и дело проезжается задницей по нему, снова и снова, по всей длине. Спок держит Леонарда в руке, пока тот медленно соблазняет его, чтобы тот наконец скользнул в него. Спок прижал губы к его шее и начал всасывать нежную кожу, и Леонард опустился на него. Спок прекратил терзать его шею и поцеловал, играя с головкой его члена. 

\- Спок, - сказал Леонард, его голос слабый и отчаянный, - Боже... ты... чувствуешь себя так хорошо.

Спок плотно сжал член Леонарда, создавая давление.

\- Как и ты. 

\- Хочу- боже, я хочу чувствовать тебя. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я был внутри тебя?

\- Д-да. Да. Можешь- можешь снова... пальцами? 

Спок повернул голову Леонарда к себе, чтобы они могли поцеловаться, зубы неловко стукнулись друг о друга под таким углом, но вкус Леонарда под языком слишком важен для Спока. Он проложил мокрый путь ко рту Леонарда и глубоко поцеловал, рукой стягивая его боксеры вниз. Леонард приподнял бедра, упрощая задачу, и Спок сдвинул трусы так, что теперь его зад открыт, хоть и член в плену.

\- Я не намерен делать это, - сказал он и отстранился, чтобы стянуть свои брюки.

Леонард вздрогнул, когда смысл слов дошел до него. Он поспешно поднялся, настолько, что Споку удалось дотянуться до ширинки рукой и вытащить болезненно, так болезненно, возбужденный член. Был бы Спок человеком, он бы облегчено вздохнул, когда швы его штанов и трусов перестали давить, но он не был, и просто придерживал себя у ожидающего входа Леонарда, уже такого отчаянного для него.

\- Спок, - ахнул Леонард, прекрасный и разбитый, когда Спок начал опускать его на свои бедра, направив себя в его тело. - Спок- о божечки- Спок, я, - он замолчал, его грудь бешено вздымается. Спок внутри. Глубоко внутри, в гладком и теплом, - Черт, ты действительно... ты правда во мне. 

\- Да. - Спок поцеловал заднюю часть потной шеи Леонарда.

\- Вокруг куча людей, - сказал Леонард так, словно только осознал это.

\- Возможно, ты должен поспешить, если не хочешь быть замеченным. 

Леонард поспешно кивнул и начал двигаться, его бедра напрягаются, мышцы ходят под ними, его отверстие плотно обхватывает Спока.

\- Именно так я и думал.

\- Еще раз демонстрируя, что ты способен к логическим рассуждениям, несмотря на склонность к ее отрицанию.

\- Спок, заткнись, - Леонард начал двигаться быстрее, его движения все еще короткие и судорожные. Его колени ударяются о стол. Слишком мало места, - Ты не можешь говорить о логике в такой момент. 

\- Я могу говорить о логике всякий раз, когда пожелаю, - Спок сжал бедра Леонарда руками, поощряя его скользить вниз с большей силой, также сильнее толкаясь в него.

\- Даже когда ты- когда трахаешься! - Леонард задрожал, когда Спок ударил в особенное хорошее место внутри него. Леонарду понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы собрать мысли в кучку, - Даже, ах, даже когда ты трахаешь меня в переполненном баре? 

\- Особенно тогда. Это логично - всегда хотеть тебя. 

\- Ты... сладкоречивец, вот ты кто. 

\- Это ты сладкий, Леонард. 

Он не уверен, расслышал его Леонард или нет. Он наклонился вперед, упираясь предплечьями в стол, чтобы дать себе большую опору для езды на Споке. Спок посмотрел вниз. Он удерживает подол платья Леонарда у поясницы. Он скользит в тесное и жадное. Леонард такой для него - жадный. Это очаровательно. Просто смотреть на Леонарда возбуждающе, но тот факт, что они делают это здесь увеличивает его возбуждение экспоненциально. Спок почти сразу понял, что Леонард так отчаянно ищет в нем то же, что и Спок в самом Леонарде, но он и представить не мог, во что это выльется. Что Леонард задерет юбку и раздвинет ноги по первому требованию Спока. К его удовольствию, Леонард сладкий и мягкий партнер. Спок чувствует, что Леонард подавляет стоны, и он бы хотел заставить его кричать. Конечно, музыка бы заглушила это.

\- Иисус, Спок. Я-я уже- близко.

Спок едва коснулся его. Он удивленно моргнул и потянулся, обхватить прекрасную эрекцию Леонарда, снова поглаживая ее сквозь исподнее. Леонард взвыл.

\- Хорошо, так хорошо, черт возьми, Спок. Насколько ты хорош?

Спок так потерялся в ощущениях, его взгляд затуманился. Собственное возбуждение закручивается в животе, горячие угли в огне, и он знает, что пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем он изольется глубоко в Леонарде. Который схватился за него, дрожа, а потом внезапно застыл. 

В течении секунды Спок думал, что он кончает, но потом он услышал:

\- Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.

И Леонард оттолкнул его руку от своего паха, начал дергать юбку вниз, как можно лучше прикрывая все, словно Спок не внутри него по самые яйца. 

\- Боунз! - позвал Джим, внезапно вторгаясь в их убежище. Он остановился возле полукруглой стены и моргнул.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Спок почувствовал, как Леонард паникует. Его сердце колотится так быстро и гулко, что Спок ощущает это в кончиках пальцев, он сильно сжался вокруг Спока. Чувство слишком хорошее, слишком насыщенное, Спок не смог помешать себе двинуться, всего на сантиметр вперед, прежде чем остановился.

Леонард хлопнул себя по руке и отчаянно прижал бедра Спока к диванчику, удерживая его.

\- А на что, черт возьми, похоже? - прорычал он, - Я пытаюсь заставить эту палочку сельдерея танцевать вместе с нами.

Джим кивнул, будто в этом есть какой-то смысл, и Спок с облегчением понял, что его капитан совершенно пьян. Он удивлен, что Джим вообще в состоянии ходить.

\- И как успехи?

\- Ну, получалось довольно хорошо, пока ты не вмешался. Ты заставляешь его нервничать.

Джим надулся.

\- Я заставляю тебя нервничать, Спок?

\- Только о танцах, капитан. 

\- Хршо, - Джим снова кивнул, его голова откинулась назад, а затем вернулась на место, - Ну, Боунз, поторопись или прекрати беспокоить Спока, и пойдем танцевать с остальными.

\- Прекрасно, отлично, - Леонард махнул ему рукой, чтобы тот шел, - Просто потеряйся. 

Джим не расстроился из-за грубости, он повернулся и случайно толкнул молодого андорианца, с которым немедленно начал разбираться.

\- Блядь, - Леонард напрягся вокруг него. 

Бедра Спока снова двинулись и он попытался предотвратить это. Он предположил, что Леонард захочет прекратить после столь грубого прерывания. Спок не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Он такой хороший, такой теплый и гладкий вокруг него, и тугой после всплеска адреналина из-за Джима, помешавшего им, и Спок был так близок, если бы он мог еще на минутку...

\- Спок, тебе лучше продолжить, черт возьми, и быстро, или мы...

Спок не стал ждать, пока он закончит. Он встал, сбросив Леонарда с себя, распластал его по столу, и нашел лучший угол, чтобы вбиваться в него. Спина Леонарда изогнулась, его рот удивленно открылся, пальцы схватились за края стола. Он в восторге от удовольствия, ноги раздвинуты так широко, Спок давит на его простату снова и снова. Леонард сжался, умоляя, и Спок изогнулся над Леонардом, быстро, яростно, беря его, кончая в нем. 

Это заняло менее пяти секунд.

Он резко вытащил член и Леонард вскрикнул. Спок подтянул боксеры Леонарда и быстро застегнул свои брюки, наклонился к его уху и прорычал:

\- Пойдем. 

Леонарду не нужно говорить дважды. Он одернул юбку поверх своей эрекции, следуя за Споком, когда тот повел его по переполненному танцполу. Они уклонялись от тел, столов и разных напитков, а затем пошли к уборной. Спок открыл дверь и заглянул. Тут оказалось три кабинки и три раковины, и никаких посетителей. 

Спок дернул Леонарда внутрь и закрыл дверь. Музыка сразу же стала тише. Достаточно, чтобы Леонард мог говорить, не крича.

\- Спок, что ты..?

Он взял его за запястье и повел к дальней кабинке. Леонард послушно шел за ним, и прислонился к стене, когда Спок запер дверь. Тот обернулся посмотреть на него.

Леонард выглядит прекрасно, на щеках румянец, волосы спутаны от танца и секса со Споком. Платье обтягивает каждый дюйм его тела, туго и непристойно, такое короткое, его твердый член хорошо видно сквозь него, также плотно обтянутый тканью. А ноги... Ноги такие длинные, стройные и мускулистые, что Спок хотел бы похоронить себя между ними. 

\- Повернись, - сказал он, но Леонард не двигался достаточно быстро, так что Спок развернул его и прижал к стене грудью, целуя в шею. Тот начал извиваться и стонать, громко стонать, музыка не скроет это.

\- Спок! 

\- Чшш, - Спок попытался утихомирить его. Поцеловал шею и поиграл с собачкой молнии на платье. Расстегнул ее и Леонард снова застонал. 

\- Леонард, пожалуйста. 

\- Прости, прости, - его бедра дернулись назад, когда Спок полностью прижался к нему. 

Каждый раз, когда он касался тела Леонарда, тот снова стонал. Звук заставляет Спока гореть от возбуждения, но он также знает, что не может позволить Леонарду издавать такой шум. Если кто-то войдет, их слишком легко можно будет услышать. 

\- Можешь ли ты соблюдать тишину? 

Леонард напрягся от раздражения.

\- Конечно я- аах! - он вцепился в шаткие стены кабинки, когда Спок начал массировать его задницу, оттягивая ягодицы в стороны, - Ах, ах- я- а-ах- может быть, нет? 

Спок кивнул, ожидая именно это. Он снова поцеловал шею Леонарда, и потянулся вниз, наклоняясь к подолу платья. Начал снимать с Леонарда трусы, которые скользнули по его длинным ногам, и встал. Сложил черную ткань и прижал к его губам. 

Леонард послушно открыл рот и Спок заткнул его нижним бельем, чувствуя нелогичный восторг от этого поступка. Леонард посмотрел на него, его рот забит, глаза подернуты пеленой. Спок не смог удержаться и поцеловал его губы. Быстро, достаточно, чтобы Леонард дернулся. Он снова застонал, но звук приглушен. Приемлемо. 

Спок поцеловал Леонарда прямо за ухом, в заднюю часть шеи, в позвонки. Застежка раскрыла еще несколько сантиметров кожи и Спок поцеловал ее тоже. Он прижался к Леонарду сзади и тот с готовностью раздвинул ноги, платье поднялось выше. Так легко расстегнуть молнию до конца, провести горячими руками по спине, поцеловать его во всех вновь открытых местах. Он столкнул платье вниз, чтобы получить доступ к груди Леонарда.

Леонард глубоко вздохнул, его стон заглушили его же трусы. Он прислонился лбом к стене и Спок воспользовался этим. Он покусывает шею Леонарда, напряженный и возбужденный. Бедра Леонарда двигаются бессознательно, маленькие толчки вперед ни к чему не ведут. 

Спок снова расстегнул свои штаны. Он мокрый, липкий и все еще твердый. Он поднял платье Леонарда так, чтобы легко войти в него. Леонард ахнул и раздвинул ноги.

\- Это? - прошептал Спок. Он ткнулся во вход Леонарда, играя с ним.

Леонард яростно кивнул. Он выгнулся аркой и разочарованно промычал. 

\- Хочешь... - он оборвал сам себя, захлопнув рот, когда дверь в туалет открылась. 

Спок услышал, как два, нет, три человека вошли. Они разговаривают и смеются. Спок прикусил губу, когда Леонард начал дрожать, напряженный. Он опустил глаза и увидел, насколько твердый и болезненно-зеленый в своей руке, дырка Леонарда скользкая и по ногам у него течет. 

Спок опустился на колени.

Леонард издал странный звук, но быстро задушил его. Вошедшие использовали раковину, звук льющейся воды очень громкий в замкнутом пространстве. Спок толкнул ноги Леонарда в стороны и облизал внутреннюю сторону бедра. 

Он чувствует, как Леонард дергается под ним, напрягая тело, пытаясь не стонать даже вокруг кляпа. Спок снова лизнул бедро, очищая его. Он прошелся языком по мягкой коже между ногами Леонарда, а затем прижался к гладкой вывернутой дырке. Леонард мягкий и открытый, и то, как Спок толкается языком внутрь - самая легкая вещь во вселенной.

Бедра Леонарда дергаются вперед и назад в поисках рта Спока, который засунул язык глубоко в его тело. Спок хочет двигаться быстро, упиваться каждый дюймом тела Леоанарда, но он должен быть медленным, чтобы не издавать ни звука, даже когда Леонард пытается подаваться назад. Спок с невероятным терпением ждал, пока вода перестанет бежать, а дверь откроется снова. Пространство поглотила музыка из бара, а потом снова стала приглушенной. 

Спок досчитал до десяти на случай, если кто-то остался здесь, а затем с удовольствием раскрыл Леонарда. 

Он едва держится в вертикальном положении. Облокотился о стену, широко расставил ноги, изогнул спину, а ткань приглушает его отчаянные стоны, вместе с рукой, что он прижал к лицу. Спок запустил язык в теплое и открытое, и развел руками ягодицы, очищая, пробуя свой собственный вкус. 

\- Нгх!

Спок поднял взгляд. Красивая спина Леонарда мокрая от пота, блестящая, платье висит на запястьях, волосы - воронье гнездо. Он засунул в Леонарда два пальца.

\- Чшш, Леонард. Мы не хотим быть пойманными. 

Леонард кивнул, но не смог остановить еще один мягкий подавленный звук желания, когда Спок начал массировать его предстательную железу.

Спок поджал губы. Этого не будет. Стимуляция чересчур насыщенная. Он осторожно вытащил пальцы, и Леонард застонал от пустоты.

\- Чшш, - успокоил его Спок, - Тише, Леонард. 

Он стоял, мысленно вычисляя вероятности и переменные. Он позволил этой ситуации выйти из под контроля. Но вид Леонарда, столь открытого и ожидающего удовольствия... Спок не может сдать назад, не теперь. Он уставился на шею Леонарда и потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, поглаживая. Он чувствует, как Леонард распадается на части от его касаний. Он прижался к его уху и прошептал:

\- Встанешь на колени для меня?

Леонард задохнулся и резко кивнул. Он попытался оттолкнуться от стены и Спок отпустил его, удивляясь, когда Леонард повернулся и упал на пол. Его ноги широко раскинуты, а член поддерживает подол платья. Его глаза огромные и черные от желания. Он выглядит так развратно. 

Он начал вынимать кляп изо рта, но Спок остановил его, легко отталкивая руку.

\- Прикоснись к себе, - сказал он, беря собственную эрекцию в руку и водя ей по воспаленным красным губам Леонарда, - Позволь мне увидеть тебя. 

Леоанард обернул широкую ладонь вокруг своего члена и задохнулся от первого касания, ресницы затрепетали. Он отвернул лицо от члена Спока и тот мазнул по челюсти и уголку губ. И это... это лучше. Бессмысленные крики Леонарда заглушаются тряпкой и эрекцией Спока у его рта. Спок хотел бы слышать его, но он сможет позже. Он знает, что они с Леонардом не смогут остановиться, когда вернутся на корабль.

Спок смотрит, как Леонард поглаживает себя, экзотичный член исчезает и появляется в его руке. Он такой розовый и набухший, и требует столько стимуляции. Пенис Спока чувствительный в его руке, дергается только от вида Леонарда, мастурбирующего у его ног. Леонард весь напрягся. Спок взял его за волосы и дернул голову назад, чтобы он мог смотреть на него, любоваться в упор. Звуки, с которыми Леонард трогает себя громкие, захватывающие, и Спок ничего не может сделать, кроме как наблюдать за ним до тех пор-

Кляп совершенно бесполезен против стона Леонарда, когда он кончает в свою руку. Спок смотрит, как он изливается, сердце колотится в боку. Он трется о губы Леонарда, чьи глаза закатились от удовольствия, и он выглядит так хорошо, что Спок хочет пометить его. Он позволил своему удовольствию скручиваться, низко и горячо, расти и накладываться, так жарко, и Леонард попытался поцеловать его вокруг кляпа.

\- Закрой глаза, - строго прошептал он.

Глаза Леонарда закрылись и он резко вдохнул, когда длинные белые полосы густо расписали его лицо - щеки и губы. Леонард дернулся и Спок понял, что слишком сильно сжимает его волосы, так что он ослабил хватку, украшая пухлую нижнюю губу Леонарда последними каплями. 

Дверь снова открылась.

Они оба застыли, Леонард посмотрел на него. Спок знает, что они оба забыли, где находятся, всего на пару мгновений. Они держались молча, почти неподвижно, пока некто справлял нужду и мыл руки.

Спок шагнул назад.

Леонард порозовел, выплевывая свои боксеры и с досадой посмотрел на них.

\- Проклятье. 

Спок взял их и убедился, что они действительно испорчены, мокрые от слюны Леонарда и семени Спока. Он сложил их и убрал в карман, застегивая штаны. 

Леонард встал, хрустнув суставами коленей, и потянулся к Споку. Спок взял его за руку и притянул к себе, чтобы он смог свернуться на его груди, и поцеловал его шею, покрытую синяками. Он коснулся губ Леонарда большим пальцем, целуя и неэффективно стирая свои метки. 

\- Ммм, - заворчал Леонард, когда Спок отстранился, - Вернись.

Леонард притянул его руку и поцеловал пальцы, медленно и тепло, а приглушенная музыка из бара пьянящая. Спок на самом деле пьян, хотя потребил только несколько глотков воды Леонарда и восхитительный вкус его кожи. Он прижал губы к его шее и позволил себе снова попробовать эту сладость, пока в конце концов Леонрад не отступил назад с мягким вздохом. 

\- Поможешь застегнуть? 

Он повернулся и Спок помог. Быстрое одергивание платья - все, что требовалось Леонарду, чтобы снова выглядеть презентабельно. Хотя без нижнего белья ему придется танцевать аккуратнее. Спок пригладил его волосы и удивился, что не нашел ни одного пятна спермы. 

Вместе они ступили к раковине. Леонард вымыл лицо и нахмурился отражению в зеркале. 

\- Ты прекрасен, ashayam.

Леонард улыбнулся ему маленькой тайной улыбкой, которая неожиданно согрела Спока. Он просунул большие пальцы в поясные петли Спока, потянул к себе, столкнувшись бедрами, и поцеловал его в скулу. 

\- Ты собираешься наконец потанцевать со мной?

\- Кто-то должен быть рядом, когда твое платье опять задерется, - хмыкнул Спок.

\- И этому кому-то лучше быть тобой, да? - хихикнул Леонард.

\- Да, - просто сказал Спок.

Леонард рассмеялся и отстранился после еще одного поцелуя.

\- Тогда пошли. Давай не будем заставлять всех ждать.

Спок потянулся и схватил его за руку, крепко прижимая к себе. Леонард удивленно взглянул на него, уже открывая рот для вопроса, но остановился, увидев такую непривычную мягкость в глазах Спока. Он так же крепко сжал его, кивая. 

Они вошли в бар и музыка окутала их, слишком громкая для разговоров. Спок крепко держал Леонарда, когда проводил его сквозь толпу туда, где танцевала их команда. Ухура посмотрела на них с улыбкой, а потом ее взгляд упал на мириады синяков на шее Леонарда. Она ухмыльнулась. 

\- Боунз! Ты привел Спока! - воскликнул Джим, или, по крайней мере, это то, что Спок предположил, он сказал. 

Внезапно Джим притянул их в круг танцующих, и теплая спина Леонарда оказалась прижата к груди Спока; Ухура и Скотти по обе стороны от него, длинные руки Джима обернулись вокруг Леонарда. 

Музыка горячая и удовлетворительная. Леонард потянулся к Споку и направил его голову к своей шее, губы прижались к пульсирующей точке. Музыка баюкает их, Спок целует Леонарда, их бедра качаются. Спок упивается этим чувством, тело другого человека прямо рядом с его, тело Леонарда, живого, счастливого.

Они танцевали в ночи, а потом отправились домой, чтобы сделать все это снова.

**Author's Note:**

> если вам понравился перевод, то перейдите по ссылке в шапке и поставьте "kudos" под оригинальной работой, будьте кисами с:


End file.
